Empty Ochoko
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: "The Battle of the Best" they were calling it. A battle where the Whitebeard pirates had emerged victorious, according to the papers. It didn't feel like a win to those who were there. Those who lost the "best" part of their lives to that war. It felt like a loss to them; to Ace. If only he had been a better brother...! Gift-fic for Samettikettu.
**_Kistune here with a oneshot! This one is a gift for_** ** _samettikettu's birthday. That story idea you wanted me to think about writing? Know how I said I'd think about it,_ _after the OTHER story I'm working on?_ _SURPRISE! Happy Birthday! WeRunYonder beta read this, and I think she might have been crying at one point so fair warning this is not like my usual stories._**

 **Quick note. Ochoko** _**is another name for a sake cup. Hopefully that'll help make the title a bit clearer?**_

 ** _Question of the chapter: "How long should you write before taking a break?" No really, I want to know. I worked on this most of the night and during my lunch too._**

* * *

 _Flames. Everywhere. A burning raging inferno surrounding him, so hot the ground cracked at his feet. His heart pounded in his chest, the unsteady throb telling him something was very wrong with this fire. It was too hot, so hot, even HE felt it - sluggish and stupid as he turned to look around the ravaged landscape._

 _A cold chill raced up his spine at the sight. Hundreds of bodies prone on the ground, unknown marines and well known pirates alike writhed_ _in agony. It all faded away to nothing as his eyes landed on the one still form that really mattered. With every gasping breath he willed the form to get up, roll over, SOMETHING. The extreme blistering hot air couldn't even stir the clothes…_

 _It wasn't right. He was never meant to be so still. Not even in…_

 _He couldn't be… Not Lu-_

"-fy!" Ace came awake with a start, heart hammering. As he took in the worn wood paneling of his room aboard the _Moby_ _Dick_ his breathing slowed, and for a second he wildly believed it had been a dream. He held onto that thought with every fiber in him until Marco opened the door.

One look at his best friend's battered form, bandaged despite his legendary healing abilities brought reality crashing down around Ace. His whole being ached at the loss, and instinctively he curled in on himself, a broken sob escaping him. Marco's usually stoic expression morphed into one of concern. "Ace-" he trailed off.

"He's _gone!_ " Ace choked out. " _Why_? Dammit, Marco! I'm a _monster_! You should have just left me-"

Strong hands stopped Ace's furious rocking and forcing the pain clouded grey eyes look up into Marco's calm blue ones. "We would have never left you, Ace."

"Then you shouldn't have come in the first place!"

"Of course we were going to come! You're our br-" Ace flinched and Marco's voice became soft. "You're one of Oyaji's sons. As for Strawhat… Can you sit there and tell me you wouldn't have done the same for him?"

Ace shook his head, "I a-a-" his voice cracked with grief, " _was!-_ his big brother! It was supposed to be my j-job to look out for him, Marco! And I got him _killed_! It should have been _me_ , don't you see that? It was my stupid temper that got Oyaji hurt, too! It'd be better for everyone if I was de-" Marco slapped him. Ace started, staring in shock at his friend.

"Don't you _ever_ think about throwing your life away again, Ace!" Marco snapped. He grabbed Ace's arms and shook him, causing the various burns and wounds in his body to protest. "Your little brother Luffy _knew_ what he was coming into! Yes, he died. But don't you _dare_ make his sacrifice for you be in vain by _throwing your life away_!"

Ace blinked slowly. He understood what Marco was saying, but so many had been hurt… And Luffy…. His dumb little brother with big dreams… "H-he _shouldn't_ have come. He wanted to be Pirate King, Marco. It was his dream, and because of me-"

"So become King for him." Marco answered, a desperate look in his eyes. " _LIVE_ for him, Ace. If not for Oyaji and the rest of us, do it in memory of Luffy. Can you do that?"

Closing his eyes he still saw it; the broken body of his little brother dead from a blow that should have been for him. He took a shaky breath as a different memory flashed behind his eyes.

" _I'm happy you're alive, Ace!"_ _A blinding smile much too big for such a small boy._

He nodded shakily, "Yeah. For Luffy…" Because as much as he loved Oyaji and the crew, Luffy had been the one of the two people to truly love _him_ unconditionally. He owed it to them to keep going, even though it felt like he was broken inside.

* * *

 **Strawhat Monkey D Luffy Dead! Portgas D Ace Escaped!**

"You _idiots…_ " Sabo ground out as he clutched the very paper that a month ago had woken memories he had given up hope of ever recovering. Memories of a life before the revolutionary army. Memories of an odd family of sorts. Of days spent as a part of an inseparable trio.

Memories that tasted like ash on his tongue and sand in his eyes as he saw the horrible truth of what had become of his beloved brothers after he had so thoroughly abandoned them.

"I should have been there!" His hands shook with emotion, pain, rage, betrayal; he didn't know anymore.

"And done what?" Koala asked. Just as she had the hour before, and the one before that. Still, the sympathy never left her tone, and her hand on his quaking shoulder remained gentle. "You didn't know, Sabo."

"I should have! They were my brothers!" He looked at her, his eyes wide and desperate. "How could I have just forgotten them like that? Ace would have been strong enough to remember!" His face crumpled, "Oh God. Luffy! He… He's… I should have _known!_ _I_ should _have helped anyway!_ He'dstill _…"_

"You don't know that. What if you had gone and remembered then?"

Sabo shook his head, unsure. It had been years since those days of his youth. Years where his brothers had done without him; hadn't even looked for him. Part of him selfishly held on to that. Whispered that the trio had become a duo. One where he wasn't wanted or needed so what happened to them was none of his concern. That part snidely wondered why he cared for two who were little more than strangers to him. Sabo knew the truth though. It had been him that had left first, _he_ had forsaken them. Small wonder neither searched him out; Luffy… Luffy would have been crushed by his leaving. Ace…. more tears ran silently down his face, "He'll never forgive me. How could he? Not for this…"

"I'm sure he will. He's your brother, right?" Koala offered a tentative smile, knowing exactly who he meant.

"No, not Ace… He must have been _so mad_ when I left-! And now-!" He cried, "I'll never be able to face him, Koala. I- I'm a _horrible_ person! Luffy's d-dead and all I can think is 'thank God they didn't take Ace from me, too!' Like Dragon-san isn't hurting; like the Strawhats must be hurting! _God_ , like Ace! How can I face _any_ of them…?"

Face drawn in concern for her friend's anguish Koala couldn't offer any advice as she held him close. Sabo allowed himself the moment to be weak, swearing to himself he wouldn't ever be so again. He didn't deserve to be, not when his weakness cost him years he could have spent with his brothers. No, he'd be strong enough for _both_ Ace and…. And Luffy. And he'd _fix_ this broken world so no one else had to suffer this kind of pain again.

* * *

Sabo twirled his staff, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary, as he stalked towards the marine. It wasn't that he had anything against the man personally that had him reigning down blows hard enough to pulverize bone. No more than any other marine, really. He knew most were just trying to do what they thought was right after all. But _this_ marine had the misfortune of reporting directly to Akainu. Reporting to him about the arrival of a ship's worth of Whitebeard pirates to Dressrosa, including one Portgas D Ace. Oh no, he couldn't have _that._ Ace would be safe from that _monster_ , Sabo would make sure of it! Even if he had to draw some… unwanted attention to the Revolutionaries' presence here to do so.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" The marine threatened, gun wavering as Sabo casually used his staff to crack the paving stone at his feet.

"I just wanted to have a little _chat_ with you…" He smiled frostily, "about what you told the fleet admiral."

"N-nothing!" The gun was knocked away before a shot even got off and Sabo pulled the poor fool up by his lapels. "That Marco the Phoenix and Firefist are here!"

"Was that so hard?" He asked, letting the man go.

Apparently he let go too soon, as the marine found the courage to stand his ground and _threaten_ Ace. "Sakazuki-san said he's sending someone! Someone to finish what he st-"

Sabo's smile slid off his face like it hadn't ever been there, and he slammed the hapless fool into a nearby building. " _No One_ _touches Ace._ Not on my watch." He snarled at the marine. He took a step forward to further make his point when the sound of people running his way convinced him it might be a better idea to leave it at that.

A short time later found him pacing on the backstreets of Dressrosa, waiting for Hack and Koala to check in. Sabo wasn't worried, exactly, but he was anxious to get the mission over with. Ace was here and he wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. For two years he'd done his best to keep to his self imposed exile and goal. He was sure to keep careful track of his brother as he worked hard in the Revolutionary army. Always ready to rush to Ace's side, so far he'd managed to avoid running into him through both luck and skill. Part of it was shame; the largest part. Part was fear. What if Ace didn't remember him? Even so, he'd protect what family he had left. Especially when said family was busy throwing themselves at the world like they had something to prove.

Given that, it shouldn't have surprised him that Ace would have shown up _here_ of all places. Doflamingo had been making noise about that other Shichibukai, Law. A pirate that according to rumors had been offering his medical services to Whitebeard for a price. Their network had yet to be able to determine that price, but given the yellow submarine docked in the harbor and now two of Whitebeard's commanders showing up, Sabo was pretty sure he knew. "Whitebeard protecting one Shichibukai from another. How interesting…"

"It's called a 'strategic alliance' according to Marco." The voice had him freezing in place as the speaker approached with a measured gait. "I call it babysitting to pay for medical bills. Because that Law gives me the creeps, no matter what Oyaji says." The person stopped right behind him. "You gonna turn around? Or planning on running away again to beat up more marines?"

Sabo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It depends, really. Beating up marines can be very profitable, you know."

A snort, almost a laugh, answered him. "You part of Doflamingo's crew?"

"NO!" He started, almost turning around and catching himself at the last moment when he saw the bare arm with its ropey twisting scar. His gut clenched at the sight of Akainu's handiwork. "I'm from the Revolutionary army. A… friend."

"A friend who won't show his face?" A hand on his shoulder had him turning, despite the lack of force. Sabo looked down, unable to look at his brother and see the betrayal, the _hate_ he knew must he there as he finally faced the man he'd been both running from and chasing after.

There was silence, and his hand went up to the side of his head, tugging at the brim of his hat nervously. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"Shut _up_." Ace's voice was raw, and cracked with emotion. Sabo found himself falling silent and looking into his brother's face more out of surprise then the need to obey. He was floored to see Ace was crying.

"Don't cry, Ace! I'm sorry I left. I've been a _horrible_ brother, I-"

"Would you just _shut up_ and let me look at you?! Sabo-!" He was pulled in for a bone crushing hug, and he could feel his brother shake. "We thought you were dead! I'm so sorry we didn't come for you-"

Desperate for Ace to know he didn't blame him for that he clung to his brother, "I'm sorry I left! I never should have-"

"Not a day went by that we didn't think of you-"

"I _forgot_ , God, I'm horrible, I _forgot everything_ -"

"It'd be fine if you _still_ didn't remember, because you're alive!" Ace held him closer, if that was possible. He almost didn't hear him whisper, " _Alive….!_ " And his heart broke again over the loss of their youngest brother as he realized just how much it must have torn Ace up to lose him; to lose them _both_.

Taking advantage of one of the moments Ace held him at arm's length to just _look_ at him with wonder in his eyes Sabo placed his hand on one of the ropey magma scars. "I… I'm sorry. That I didn't remember in time. Maybe if I had…"

Ace shook his head, "No, it was my fault. All of it. If I hadn't gone after Teach… hadn't stopped to face Akainu…" His eyes clouded and he looked away, "I failed you. You asked me to look after him and I got him killed. How can you stand to be near-"

"NO! No no, I don't blame you, Ace! _Never_ you." He offered a watery smile, "I w-wouldn't be the n-nice brother if I did, would I?" It had the desired effect.

Ace let out an equally watery laugh. "God, it's good to see you…" he pulled Sabo tight once more, and they stood there, both assuring themselves the other was still alive and there until something fizzled along Sabo's haki, causing him to tense warily.

"As _pleasant_ as it is to see you in the arms of another man and not strangling him, I did not bring you all the way to Dressrosa for this, ya."

He could feel Ace take a deep breath as his muscles twitched and Sabo just _knew_ the two of them didn't get along. "I thought you were supposed to be sitting tight with Marco, Trafalgar."

"I was."

"Then why are you here?" Sabo snapped, letting go of Ace so both of them could stand side by side once more and face the thing that annoyed them. Sabo couldn't say he was impressed with Trafalgar, despite his reputation. He seemed like a heart _less_ bastard to him, but he was willing to tolerate him for Ace.

"To do a favor for a friend." Law's lip curled in distaste on the word friend.

"Nice try, you don't have friends." Ace said crossing his arms. "Just 'strategic alliances', remember?"

"Tell that-" The fuzzing feeling buzzed along Sabo's haki again and he realized it was Law using his power as the man held up a tattooed hand and twisted to fingers, "to him." There was a popping noise and someone was between them and Law.

The person wasn't very tall, maybe coming up to Sabo's chin, and from what he could see of him he had dark hair, shorts, and some kind of red top. He couldn't tell much else because whoever it was was facing Law. "Hm? Traffy! Where are they!"

Ace's breath hitched, and Sabo glanced at him. His brother was pale, eyes wide as he stared at the stranger. Sabo looked again and didn't see anything odd about the guy, beyond the fact he was exasperating Law. The Shichibukai wore an expression of pained patience as he brought one hand up to rub the bridge of his nose and gestured at them with his nodachi. "Behind you, ya."

"Oh. OH!" The stranger turned almost inhumanly fast, causing the top to flutter open, revealing an eye catching horrible looking scar over most of the chest. Sabo blinked, knowing how uncomfortable stares made _him_ feel and focused his attention instead on the stranger's face. A face that was stretched unbelievably wide with a smile. "Hi Ace, Sabo!"

"L- _Luffy?!_ " They both shouted in shock.

"H-how?!" Ace managed to get out, "I saw you-"

"Finding a heart that was a match on such short notice was tricky, you know. Luckily I already had a few…. Spares on hand." Law's smile was downright chilling.

Luffy obliviously nodded along, "Traffy saved me! But it's a secret because I'm supposed to be dead, shihihihi!" That grin, the same one he wore as a child.

The grin that told Sabo clearly that their darling little brother had _no idea_ the pain his apparent death had caused. A grin that was just so infectious and happy to be alive and _with them_ as Luffy babbled how much he'd missed them. Sabo looked over at Ace and saw the raw understanding there, that Luffy could _never_ know. It would destroy him to know he'd hurt them like that, and as his big brothers they couldn't do it. Instead they just held tight, praying that _this_ wasn't a dream.


End file.
